


Bidding Wars

by HotDrLaurens



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Carnival, I Tried, I progress this plot line when I'm lying in bed trying to sleep, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lams - Freeform, M/M, So this will have an interesting update schedule, This Is STUPID, Whatever I thought I'd post it anyways, ok I'm done idk, the chapter isn't that long so please give it a try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDrLaurens/pseuds/HotDrLaurens
Summary: John Laurens has moved away from his home after coming out and is just getting back on his feet, while trying to make some friends along the way. He ventures into the town's carnival in search of connections and maybe some extra money. Little does he know that his new face-painting friend, Maria, is going to get him wrapped up with some very adorable and loud people, one of whom he is taking a liking to.





	1. Face-Painting Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this might be trash writing, last time a wrote a fanfic was a while ago and it was not very good, so I'm trying to improve. Also a lot of this chapter wasn't planned but got added on because I can't resist so if it doesn't make sense let me know. Enjoy!

John walked through the carnival that had set up in town. It wasn't so much of a circus or fair, it was locally run so more people from town would be manning the booths and managing the event. He figured this was an easy way to get to know some other people and make important connections, which he needed badly if he was going to get anywhere without his father's money or support. Just to spite Henry Laurens, John wore the formal event shoes he had sent him as a last attempt to get John to "choose to be normal and stop acting irrationally, you are being a ridiculous child. I know you are just doing this to get under my skin here, please change your mind. This is my last try, please." like he could just change his mind about who he was. He could’ve used the money that the shoes would’ve provided but his dad hadn’t included a receipt, or cared to spend money on the travel expenses so the shoes weren’t in any condition to be sold to start with. Shoes were shoes and he planned on using the things he had.

So he wore the $200 shoes to the carnival with full knowledge that they would be ruined, but it wasn’t like he cared about keeping his father’s gift clean and perfect, in fact he took great satisfaction every time some lemonade-mud stuck to his shoe. Yes it was childish but John needed this, as a kind of defiance, a kind of proving that if his father wasn’t going to accept him he wouldn’t accept the gifts his father gave him. If the oh-so great senator Henry Laurens didn’t like the gay parts of John he wouldn’t be able to enjoy any part of John, he wouldn’t be able to call him his son. This was John’s final act before he would cut off his father completely, probably to never see him or speak with him again. 

For the first weeks after leaving his father’s estate in South Carolina he had no idea what to do. He had gotten accepted into numerous colleges and his father had already paid some of the fees for one in South Carolina, making sure to keep John close to home. That was before John came out, which did not go smoothly. If he was to have any independence he would have to stop relying on his father’s money and put some distance between him and the person he pretended to be in South Carolina. 

He needed to go somewhere where he would be accepted, somewhere liberal. He wanted to go to a different country all together, but John was a college aged kid who became recently broke. To put it simply he didn’t have too many options. He took a train all the way to New York as it was much cheaper than an flight. John had been used to flying first class any time he took a trip (which was often, Henry liked to give his children the best life, a way of showing off that he had enough money to do so.) so sleeping in a cramped train chair for hours on end was not ideal, and one the first of many challenges John had to face to get to where he is now.

He was finally back on his feet, he had made money taking odd jobs (some not quite legal, but that’s a different story) enough to be able to convince the couple that owned the restaurant he was currently working at to let him sleep in their basement which also functioned as a storage facility. He hadn't even asked them if they would let him sleep there for free, he wouldn’t be able to live with a clear conscious if they accepted, as they were still struggling to make his pay check with their new restaurant. If he was going to be a burden at least he could find some way to help out and apologize, even if that was only through his payments. 

Now with his new financial situation he wasn’t only one hoping to make connections at this carnival, but also to sell a few paintings he had done, or at least figure out where he could ask around to try and get it sold. 

John sighed as he realized that this was the third time he had seen that tent with the fun house sign, and he was in fact been walking in circles. He decides to just get off this strange track he had made for himself and jumps into the nearest tent, flipping the flap up while ducking inside. John isn’t incredibly tall but even he had to keep crouched inside this tent which he quickly realizes didn’t need to be tall, as it’s filled with little kids getting their face painted. When he had slid into the tent he had knocked one of the painters arms and he was immediately apologizing, trying to fix the ruined cat drawing on the little girl’s cheek. 

“I’m so sorry about this, really. Here, I can, um, I can fix it if you want?” His attention was on the girl, focusing on the cat with a big white mark crossing it out, but the artist is the one to respond. Her hair is short and curly and her lips painted with a galaxy design. She looks amazingly put together, exuding confidence, and even John observed she was beautiful. 

“It’s no problem, but if you want to go ahead..” She handed John the paintbrush, barely suppressing the laugh that was trying to get out at John’s mumbling. She turns to the little girl before John does anything, “Is it okay if he paints the cat instead of me? If he messes it up I can always paint an even better one!” She said the last part jokingly laughing a little and standing up when the girl nodded to offer John her seat so he could paint at a better angle. He sits down and asks the girl some questions about the cat, like what she wants it to look like and where she wants it, then starts to work. Painting on skin is pretty different than a canvas but he still tries.

The woman who had stood up for John is watching and nodding approvingly before saying, “Ya know, you’re not too bad at that! It’s pretty good, are you working in the arts? My name’s Maria, by the way.” John jumps a little, thinking she had left when she had standed up.

“Oh, hi, thanks. I’m John.” He purposefully leaves out ‘Laurens’. “Um, I’m not really doing anything with my art, I actually came here to see if I could find anyone interested in it, but I haven’t had much luck.” His cheeks start to heat up at the end and he goes back to focusing on the cat painting. 

“Is that so?” Maria is grinning now, “I’m interested! So, tell me more about your art, what kind of pieces do you paint?” 

John finished the little girl’s cat painting and she left, when a new kid took her place and explains that she wants a rocket ship or the Hulk, but can’t decide. John goes on to paint her face and many more kids, chatting with Maria the whole time. He learns that she had recently divorced a husband and thinks it's for the better, and she works at an art studio while going to college near here, Welderton College for the passionate. She claims the name is silly but sums up what students it caters to, the ones who have found something they love and are willing to spend years studying it in depth. It’s mostly filled with science kids but once and awhile you get artists, civil rights activists, writers, and anything someone is extremely passionate about. It’s quite a unique college. John and Maria switch up their places painting kids’ faces until the end of Maria’s shift, which is also when the carnival is ending. 

“Here, John you wanted to make some connections, right? I can introduce you to some people tomorrow, show you around more?” She smiles and takes out her phone, gesturing for John to give her his. John does while she passes him hers, exchanging their numbers.

John gives her a teasing look when she hands him back his phone and says, “You do remember that I’m super gay? I’m not sure I should be accepting your number.” He pushes her own phone at her with his number put in.

Maria laughs and smiles at John, “Of course! I just want to make sure we stay in touch, you seem really interesting and it’s important to have friends in this big wide world!” She is gesturing wildly with her hands, pretending she can hold the world in between her spread out arms and John is smiling too much, he already found someone with similar interests who wants to help him, and give him some very needed contacts. He finally made a friend.

“Thanks Maria, and don’t worry, I think you aren’t that horrible, too.” Maria gently hits John’s arm, pretending to be offended.

“You’re ridiculous. Meet me here at 9am, I’ll already be working and it shouldn’t get too busy until it's cooler, later in the day. Hope to see you around, John!” She immediately turns to go help clean up after John gives a nod of confirmation and exits the carnival. This is exactly what he was hoping would happen when he came here, and he would consider this day a definite success. He will be able to make it here, he is being his own person for once and he’s not crashing and burning.


	2. High heels?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria shows John around the carnival. A few other hooligans hang around there.

John is standing in front of the gates to the seasonal carnival. It opened just half an hour ago, at 8:30 and it has just occurred to him that he forgot how to get to the face painting booth. Hm. He'll just wander around until he bumps into Maria, then. He takes a step inside. It is much nicer than yesterday since crowds haven't barreled through yet. There aren't as many posters stomped into the dusty floor or people yelling. It's calmer. As John walks around, he gets more and more excited.

Yesterday, he was openly gay. To a stranger! Now a friend! It wasn't even awkward! Maybe this was the liberal place he was looking for. Or maybe Maria is the exception. That doesn't even matter though, he's finally going to get something to do! He might even be able to work with Maria here, that would be great. All his classes for young entrepreneurs that his dad made him take always said it was important to know someone in the business. I guess Maria is that someone. 

He observes the people talking around him. Most of them are around his age and are setting up the stages and games. 

The group next to him is talking especially loudly, "I'm JUST SAYING, I could bring in more than /you/ anyday!" A small hair flip ensues, "I mean, I am obviously better looking," this man is yelling at a much taller man with tight curly hair half shaved on the side. They /are/ both quite attractive.

John is deliberately slowing down his pace, this could be interesting and he doesn't know how to get to Maria anyways.

"Oh we'll see what the people have to say about that. You know Gilbert's kissing booth? I'll see you there in 5, I need to go find James. You haven't seen him, have you? He was hacking up a storm and he might be sick again....." The talking got back to a normal volume level and John decided that it was rude to snoop anymore than he already was. He kept walking.

[POV to Hamilton]

Hamilton had just finished uttering his decree to Jefferson when he sees the most striking man his age walk by. Jefferson is saying something about Laf's booth, but Hamilton just doesn't care to pay attention. This man god is strolling just a few feet away. He memorized the features. A sharp face carved in a peculiar fashion. Not round, not narrow, like an in-between. He has freckles covering every inch of skin that is showing, and they seem to be brighter in the cold morning light. His ponytail is full of scrunched curls, bouncing with each step. This man is just as tall as Hamilton, too. They would make a perfect couple.

[Back to LAURENS]

Kids are running around, people are silently doing their work, things seem to be picking up. John really should find Maria soon before it gets too busy. He starts run-jogging through the carnival. He speed walks by 3 tents before a big sign hit him. 

"Mon Dieu! J'ai désolé, mon ami, I am in a bit of a rush to set up my booth, I am behind schedule, you see, and wasn't looking where I was going!" The stranger takes a step back as if to asses the situation, "Oh no! I thought the paint had dried! A thousand apologies, I did not mean to ruin your clothes." John's clothes are, in fact, covered in a collage of bright pinks, reds, and browns from this man's sign.

He peels the sign off his shirt and holds it out in front of him, "Nah, man, it's okay. I was rushing, too. If you want I can help you redo this sign, fixing painting mistakes that I cause seems to be my speciality..." John laughs until he realizes that this man would not get the joke, he has not been watching John's life these past few days. He didn't know that just the same thing had happened with Maria yesterday. At Laf's raised eyebrows he elaborates, "Just yesterday I ran into a face painter's arm and ruins a little girls face paint! I offered to fix it, and it just seems to be happening again!" John waits to laugh until after Lafayette has started, it was already too awkward and he didn't want to add to it.

Laf picks up the sign, holds It in front of both him and Laurens, "non, my friend, this is unfixable. It was not that good in the beginning, I will get throw it out. But you speak of Maria, our resident face painter, non?" John smiles at the mention of his new friend, the fact that he may have just made another new friend, and this man's accent. He should try running into paintings more often, maybe he'd talk to people more then.

John nods, his big grin turning a little sheepish, "You wouldn't happen to know where to find her, would you? I was supposed to meet her here at 9, but I couldn't remember how to get to the tent." John spun in a little circle, gesturing around the whole carnival, as if saying it's too big, too much to remember.

"Oh of course! You are John, then? Maria has told us about you, she wants to play match maker. That is usually my job, but, alas, I will allow her to take it over for your sake" Laf put a hand on his forehead and made a small sigh, adding to his dramatic performance, "I am Marie-Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier du marquis de La Fayette, or Lafayette." He took a deep bow. And, Wow! John only just realized his high heeled boots!

"I like your name, your'e French?" Lafayette nods, and he and John start walking the same way John had come from, heading in the right direction to get to Maria, "How do you manage to walk around in those shoes! Aren't you worried about all this dust?"

Lafayette kicked his right leg up high in the air, convincing John he had to be a gymnast of acrobat of sorts, "You see, it is my training, I must! I also love these, they are my favorite pair! I like your shoes as well, they look quite fancy for a carnival, though. Are you too an aspiring Beyoncé dancer?" Lafayette pointed at his shoes, all the while walking effortlessly in his heels.

John looked down, forgetting what shoes he was wearing. Oh, right, his fathers, "Thanks, but I don't really like them. I'm more than okay with these getting a little dirty. They're a gift from someone who shouldn't be sending any." John shook his head.

Laf shakes his head in agreement and understanding, "I know what you mean, little friend." They walked until they reached the big tent with the FACE PAINTING sign hanging from the top, "MARIA! Your John is here! He was wandering around like a lost puppy, you should be ashamed!" He heard Maria yelp from inside and he giggled. Lafayette looked pleased.

Maria walks towards the tent flap, stepping away from the kids and letting the other painter take over, "Happy you could make it! Sorry I wasn't able to meet you at the door, it's been really busy around here!" Lafayette nods, again, understandingly. 

John's eyes widen, "Oh, no! Lafayette, you were in a rush! I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have had to walk me. Oh and I ruined your sign, too. Man, you must think I'm the worst. I'm so, so, sorry." John starts to mumble and Lafayette cuts him off.

"You have no reason to be sorry." Lafayette seems to have traded him a gaze so serious, John is a little scared, "I like you, and chose to walk here with you. What I was doing can wait, and you don't need to apologize because you have not been a burden. You are not a burden." Lafayette waits until John nods, a little dazed. Then Laf smiles quite big, all signs of the seriousness present moments before vanished, "Okay! I'll see you guys later, come by my booth, yeah?" Lafayette winks as he turns around, walking back to his booth.

John like these people, he liked them a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate people commenting if they think that I'm portraying a character in a way they wouldn't act, or that they are acting strange in a situation. Most of this is fiction so I haven't been in these exact situations and don't mean to be disrespectful, though of course parts are based off personal experience. Thank you!


End file.
